warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Mycroft Holmes
Biography Little is known about this mysterious woman. On one hand, she does come from a modern era in history, since she has knowledge of both electronic devices (such as computers and smartphones) and modern cars. Sarah has also previously invented many strange gadgets, and has said to others that she came from a scientist family. But she can't remember what her parents were like or where she came from. Her goal is also suspicious. Sarah has often told other Agents that she came to the Warehouse in order to find objects that she lost. But when confronted with the question of where would she put them, and what they actually were, she would only reply with a shrug. As proven by her manner around both artifacts and fellow Agents, she has worked for some type of Warehouse type organization. This means that she knows the proper way to care for any artifact, whether from the Warehouse or not. She has also gone on missions with other Agents, but she can only remember that they were looking for bad artifacts. Once they were found, the artifacts were used for world domination. Joining the Warehouse Sarah came to the Warehouse after mysteriously appearing in a large field far away from the Warehouse. She first appeared woozy and weak from dehydration, but soon recovered after a trip to the Warehouse. According to Mrs. Fredric, she had her memory wiped by a unstable but unknown artifact. The fact that she couldn't remember her name but knew where to look to find what town contains the Warehouse turned her into a bit of an enigma. After a quick checkup, she was eventually moved to Leena's Bed and Breakfast in order to recover. While napping, Sarah managed to recover some memories, but only in fragments. The intital enigmatic feeling changed, however, when in the B&B, she started feeling strange around a certain artifact-a book called The Hound of the Baskervilles. It was recently snagged by Agents Pete Lattimer and Claudia Donavan. Then, just when Pete was about to show fellow Agent Myka the inside of the book, he tripped on a table leg and accidentally summoned the Hound. Luckily, Sarah managed to push him out of the way before he could become its next victim. Myka later neutralized the book before it could cause any damage. But because Sarah was unable to recall why and how she knows so much about the Warehouse Agents, she was taken to the Warehouse. Both Pete and Claudia vouched for her, saying that the Hound had the potential to be incredibly dangerous. However, Artie became a bit skeptical due to her randomly appearing on the Warehouse's "front lawn". Regardless, she was questioned by Artie, Mrs. Fredric and Head Regent Kosan. All of this happened within a week-long period of time. During this time, they managed to get some information from her, but not much. After that week, she officially became an Agent. Her stuff was retrieved from an unknown location, and was unpacked and stored in her new B&B room. Back at the Warehouse, she reunited with Artie, who she remembered clearly from earlier on. At first, he was surprised to see her, but wasn't sure that she could take on missions after such a short time back. He did, however convince Agent Megan Wilcoxson to give Sarah a tour of America's Attic. This lead to a better relationship between the two Agents, as well as between Sarah and her new boss. Warehouse 13 Sarah enjoys being in the Warehouse, but doesn't mind a little time in a new location. Every mission is a new adventure for her, and a new chance to become a better person. Whether she's snagging artifacts or doing inventory duty, she will make sure to get the job done. Personality Her vibrant personality has brightened up many people's lives and her hardworking manner has made her a top contender in the Warehouse. She is caring, helpful and an all around sweetheart: always willing to lend a helping hand to anyone who needs it. Sarah's vast intelligence has also made her a great assistant to all those both above her in status and on the same level. She can fix most computers as well as artificial intelligence. When confronted with something that she has never seen before, she has been known to fiddle with it in order to see how it works under pressure. But her previous experience with an extremely evil Warehouse-type organization has left her scarred both mentally and spiritually. Sarah has been found unable to keep most friends outside of the Warehouse, and is often plagued with horrific nightmares. Her aura has been described as pitch black by Regent John Parker, a sign of darkness and immense emotional pain. But once you gain her trust, she will make sure that nothing can hurt you again. Another thing to consider is her utter willingness to follow orders, no matter the consequences. She is extremely loyal to Artie, and is willing to do whatever he asks without complaint. Unlike Claudia, she prefers not to poke fun at the Senior Agent, especially when it comes to his love of old technology. Unfortunately, she tends to take things a too literally at times. For example, when Artie called the Warehouse "America's Attic", she mistook it for an actual attic. This can often make her seem dumber than she really is, and has lead to some people underestimating her abilities. Nonetheless, she is as sharp as ever when it comes to science and technology. Sarah is a pacifist by choice, and would rather out-science her enemies then out-right kill them with any sort of weapon. This is because she was often forced to kill other agents during her time before the Warehouse. But she is not afraid to let someone or something else kill for her, especially when it's the Hound of the Baskervilles. Despite this, she does charge her Tesla, but has a habit of never using it. Instead, she relies upon her intelligence and quick reflexes to get out of a situation quickly. Quotes: "This is an attic? I'd like to see the basement." -- Sarah to Artie about the Warehouse. "The secrets of the world should be in the hands of the society, but the secrets of the society shouldn't be in the hands of the world." -- Sarah's personal motto. Relationships * Arthur Nielsen: see Personality for more info. * Ever since Megan Wilcoxson found Sarah in a nearby field, they have been the best of friends. But their relationship didn't truly blossom until Megan gave Sarah the official Warehouse tour. * Sarah was able to connect to Claudia Donovan over their shared hobbies of inventing and working with computers. She often calls upon the tech genius for advice, and considers her to be one of her greatest friends and mentors. * Sarah became close friends with Pete Lattimer after saving him from the Hound of the Baskervilles. Artifacts Recovered *The Hound of the Baskervilles Artifact History Just like in her picture, Sarah uses an electronic wristwatch to better be able to tell when events will occur. It has been proven very effective in keeping her fellow Agents alive. The watch could be considered an artifact, at least to those who don't know exactly what an artifact is. Nevertheless, she has become so used to dealing with dangerous artifacts that she wouldn't even think about touching a single object (Artifact or otherwise) unless she has dealt with it in the past. The only exception to this rule is the Hound of the Baskervilles. However, it has become a last-resort option due to its killer instincts. Trivia * She knows Latin. * Due to her quick reflexes, she can tell whenever something bad will happen. This has caused her to save many people's lives from imminent danger. She is believed to have "learned" her reflexes from intense psychological training. It also causes her to know where any one person is at any given time. ** The only downside to this is that she can subconsciously determine when and where Mrs. Fredric will appear. This ability is only centered around the Warehouse and Univille. * While she does know where to find Univille (and subsequently, the Warehouse), she can barely remember whether or not she has ever been to Eureka. * Her alias (Willow) was given to her by the Organization that she used to work for. Because of this, she prefers never to be called by that name ever again. ** The name Willow means 'slender, graceful, and lithe'. * She suffers from triskaidekaphobia, or the fear of the number thirteen. * Is obsessed with chocolate, especially dark chocolate. * Enjoys puzzles, British period films and Sherlock Holmes stories. ** Her favorite Holmes story is The Hound of the Baskervilles. * Knows how to play a violin, and can be found playing one in between missions and other activities. The music keeps her sane. * When not working, she can be found volunteering at the local library. * Has been known to dress in various disguises, including a complete Sherlock Holmes costume. ** The deerstalker in particular has become Sarah's signature piece. * When nervous, she is prone to absentmindedly taking things apart and putting them together again. Category:Agents Category:Warehouse 13 Category:SarahmHolmes